


Rayla's Insatiable Lust

by StarlightBellona



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cock Slapping, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dorms, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Face Slapping, Feelings Realization, Filthy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Claudia, Hate Sex, Librarians, Library Sex, Loss of Anal Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Claudia and Rayla have tons of hate sex instead of doing their schoolwork. College AU.





	1. Two Enemies, One Dorm Room

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing an AU! Hope you enjoy. This'll be a one-shot unless people seem to like it. Many thanks to anyone who reads this shameless smut!
> 
> Edit: no longer a one-shot! First chapter got a nice reception, so I've decided to continue things. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

Claudia slammed her hips forward as hard as she could with gritted teeth, grunting as her tip smashed into the end of Rayla’s tight pussy. Claudia couldn’t fucking stand the girl, Callum’s new Scottish exchange student friend, and she felt an overwhelming need to make the bitch cum first before pumping her tight hole full of seed.

“Is that—ah!—the best you’ve got?” Rayla gasped as she spoke, looking way too damn hot under Claudia’s lustful gaze as she arched her back over the dorm room desk, spasming every time her cervix was bludgeoned by Claudia’s thick dick.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, slut. You can barely keep your eyes open!” Claudia stared down at Rayla’s heaving body as she ploughed into her with all of her might, throwing every bit of anger she had towards the girl into every thrust.

They were partners on a biology project, and Callum had suggested the two girls meet up to come to an agreement on how to proceed—and to perhaps get over their disdain for each other, maybe even become friends. Unsurprisingly, they’d started arguing almost immediately.

Rayla had slapped Claudia hard across her cheek out of nowhere during their heated discussion—well, okay, Claudia hated to admit it but she’d maybe been a bit rude, calling Rayla’s ideas for the project completely foolish—but still, a slap? Who even does that over a disagreement?

And then Rayla had happened to notice the slap made Claudia so powerfully erect that her cock was practically ready to burst out of her skirt, and she had ripped her clothes off hastily, with Claudia following suit without a single word. They’d immediately started fucking over Claudia's desk. Thus, their school goals weren’t being accomplished at all, but at least they were having mindblowing sex.

Just thinking about how this all went down threw Claudia for a loop, but for now she was quite content to throw everything she had into getting back at this hot Scottish exchange student for slapping her face, still feeling the sting across her cheek, hot with rage.

Rayla’s eyes fluttered as she struggled to open them, to defy Claudia. She failed beautifully, instead letting out a moan which she barely stifled. 

“Here, I’ll help you keep quiet, you cockdrunk bitch!” Claudia laughed down at Rayla as she brought a palm over her mouth. The hot girl seemed to like it, moaning hard into her hand and licking it. Claudia adjusted her hand, sliding her thumb into the warm wetness of Rayla’s sexy mouth. She hungrily sucked down on it, the amazing softness of her tongue reinvigorating Claudia’s thrusts.

Claudia lost herself in the delights of Rayla’s body. She threw her head back, closing her eyes, wishing her thumb was another cock to facefuck Rayla with. Well, she figured she’d claim her mouth soon enough anyway. For now, she relished the joys of the quivering cunt she jammed her cock into over and over.

Her tip felt ready to erupt inside the slut at any moment. Claudia opened her eyes and looked down at Rayla, admiring her bouncing little tits as she stood there beside the desk rapidly fucking the exasperating girl into the hard wood.

“How can an annoying bitch like you be so fucking hot?” Claudia screamed, not caring if anyone in the hallway outside the dorm room could hear them. Rayla responded by biting down on her thumb—not too hard, but enough to feel painful and keep it held within her mouth. In turn, Claudia brought her free hand to the girl’s breasts, twisting a nipple. Rayla’s body suddenly stiffened, her back locked into a beautiful arch. Claudia pistoned into her spasming pussy with every bit of stamina she could muster, her muscles burning as bliss tore through her body from the fountainhead of her twitching cock.

She exploded deep inside Rayla’s body, holding her thick head firmly against the girl’s cervix as pleasure overwhelmed her body. She relaxed her grip on Rayla’s nipple, fondling each breast, feeling every inch of her soft and pristine chest while she pumped thick loads of cum into her womb. She ran her hand down the girl’s lithe form, admiring her slender yet firm stomach, then sliding her fingers up Rayla’s side.

Claudia couldn’t picture a more perfect body. It annoyed the hell out of her to admit it to herself. “Why am I even fucking such a plain-looking girl like you?” Fuck, she’d meant to say ugly, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. Even so, it hurt her insides to make such a bold-faced lie, but it would hurt even more if Rayla thought she actually liked her. Even though her cock was still spurting thick spunk into the slut, she pulled her hips back and slammed her sensitive tip forward. Rayla and Claudia both gasped, Claudia’s thumb finally freed from her mouth at last. The pair both panted for air, catching their breath.

Claudia’s cock finally slowed, twitching now and again deep inside Rayla’s body. Her gaze drifted to the girl’s heaving chest, glistening with sweat. Her erect nipples were mesmerizing. She was snapped out of it when Rayla spoke after a few peaceful moments.

“So when are you gonna actually fuck me? I could barely feel that, you know,” she said. Claudia stared into her vibrant lavender eyes as a surge of anger flushed her cheeks, the lingering sting reminding her of the slap she’d been given earlier.

“Lovely. You just had to go and remind me what a bitch you are.” Her cock twitched inside Rayla, rock solid once again in a mere heartbeat.

“Ooh, looks like I’ve touched a nerve there. I bet you can’t even handle fucking me again. You’re pathetic—ah!” She was interrupted as Claudia pulled back and rammed her cock right back into the deepest reaches of her pussy. Her tip was still so sensitive she moaned loudly as she did it, but the look on Rayla’s face was worth it. Her mouth and eyes were both opened wide in shock—her insides must be just as sensitive.

“Looks like that gaping mouth of yours could use a good fucking, you dirty whore!” She pulled out, leaving Rayla’s pussy gaping as cum dribbled to the floor. Claudia grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her off the desk, leaving her on her knees as more fluids spilled out, some running down her thighs.

Claudia gripped her cock in one hand and grabbed a fistful of Rayla’s silky white hair with the other. Claudia held the Scottish girl’s head firmly in place, bringing her cock up to her mouth.

She’d sort of expected Rayla to open wide and take it all in, but instead she pursed her lips and stared defiantly up at Claudia. She pressed her slick tip onto Rayla’s lips, squishing them down beneath her firm push, but Rayla kept them sealed. Curiously, Rayla brought a hand to her sloppy cunt and began fingering herself as she raised her other hand to reach behind Claudia, gently sliding her fingernails up her buttocks, toward her back.

“You horny slut,” she moaned, enjoying the tingling sensations shooting up her spine under Rayla’s touch. She rubbed her cock around Rayla’s beautiful face, smearing her own vaginal fluids all over as she guided it across her smooth skin.

She was interrupted by a sudden sharp pain as Rayla scratched her back, making her jump in surprise and inadvertently bop Rayla’s nose with her erection.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Claudia shouted, anger once again bursting out from her chest. “You fucker!” She brought her cock to the side and slapped it hard against Rayla’s cheek, making a loud smack and leaving a red mark. Rayla’s eyes went wide but her lips curled into a smile, so she did it again, harder, this time cockslapping her other cheek.

Rayla continued smiling, and scratched her again on a fresh part of her back.

“You fucking slut, that hurts!” Claudia screamed, firmly slapping her dick across Rayla’s cheeks in quick succession, desperate to wipe that fucking satisfied smile off of her cute face. 

It didn’t work at all. The more she cockslapped Rayla’s lovely reddening cheeks, the more the absurd girl’s smile broadened. Her mind raced, trying to think of some way to make her squeal, but she was at a loss outside of extreme measures. She disliked Rayla, but she didn’t want to do something fucked up.

Rayla suddenly stood while Claudia was lost in thought, placing a delicate finger over Claudia’s mouth and making her blush with a confused look on her face. She brought her face close to Claudia’s cheek, gliding past it, making her cheeks burn with excitement. Rayla flicked her tongue out, delightfully teasing Claudia’s ear, making her legs almost feel like jelly. She moved in even closer, nibbling Claudia’s ear with her teeth, eliciting a soft moan and making Claudia involuntarily buck her hips.

She stopped playing with Claudia’s ear, and spoke in a soft whisper, her every word keeping Claudia entranced. “I want you to give me something nobody else seems to be able to, you rotten bitch. Fuck me like you really hate me, you coward. Disrespect me. Everybody is always too damned nice, treating me like some delicate flower. I expect you’ll not disappoint. Now get to it.”

Rayla stepped back, leaving Claudia completely stunned. Her jaw dropped and she followed Rayla’s eyes, which were completely serious. She did dislike the girl, but she didn’t quite hate her. Still… she couldn’t deny the heat radiating out from her cock at the thought of going absolutely wild on Rayla’s body.

Rayla narrowed her eyes and grinned wickedly as Claudia thought everything through. Before Claudia could react, she felt an incredibly sharp sting on her cheek as Rayla slapped her hard for the second time today.

This time, she fully embraced her anger, too intrigued by the idea of Rayla actually wanting every bit of aggression Claudia could throw her way. She grabbed Rayla’s gorgeous hair once again, but this time she abandoned all sense of delicacy. She hooked her heel behind one of Rayla’s knees as she yanked downwards, bringing her back where she belonged: on her knees, mouth level with Claudia’s hungry cock.

“You’re really going to make me pry your pouty little mouth open even though you want me to facefuck you?” Claudia jabbed her cock at Rayla’s nose, then thumped it down over her eyes multiple times, forcing them shut. Rayla continued grinning, and she excitedly nodded. Adrenaline shot through Claudia’s chest, making her so unbelievably horny she could hardly believe it.

Claudia hesitated, reluctant to actually do this, but she could feel that molten desire burning within her groin, making her cock absurdly hard. She’d never done anything like this before, but she absolutely wanted to force Rayla’s mouth open and deepthroat her. “You fucking asked for it!” 

She pulled up on a full grip of Rayla’s hair, threatening to lift her off the ground. She kept pulling, and finally Rayla cried out with a most delectable squeaky yelp. Claudia took the opportunity to cut off her cry by ramming her cock down Rayla’s throat in one swift thrust, slamming into the back and making her eyes shoot open in shock.

“Don’t you fucking dare bite down, or… you’ll regret it!” Claudia was unsure just how far to take this, how much she could say without making Rayla change her mind about wanting all of this.

As if she could read Claudia’s thoughts—most likely it was her hesitant words and body language—Rayla pulled her head back, slurping as Claudia’s cock popped out of her mouth. “Tell you what, bitch. Unless I say the word “dragon” or smack you three times in a row, you’ve got free reign on my body. Got it? Maybe that’ll give you some confidence again. And don’t you fucking dare hold back on the dirty talk, either. Coward.”

If there was one thing Claudia couldn’t fucking stand, it was being called a coward, and Rayla had done it twice now. She shook with rage, and while she would normally suppress it with a deep breath, she unleashed it all on Rayla.

“Okay, you wanna get hatefucked? I’ll hatefuck the shit out of you! So shut up and suck it like the slut you are!” She rammed her cock back into Rayla’s cocksleeve of a throat, bucking her hips wildly, caring about nothing other than making her regret what she’d stepped into, and shooting lots of cum down her throat.

“You’re just a filthy cum dumpster to be filled whenever I damn well please!” She continued thrusting erratically but powerfully, staring into Rayla’s wide eyes as they quickly began watering. As she aggressively facefucked the hot cocksleeve, elation filled her as tears streamed down Rayla’s face, leaving streaks of purple makeup beneath her eyes.

_Smack! Smack!_ Rayla slapped a hand against Claudia’s thigh twice, making her skin sting. She jumped, bashing her cock against the back of the girl’s throat, and held it there for a moment. Only two smacks—not three. Rayla was furiously rubbing at her clit, so Claudia continued thrusting, letting all of her pent up frustrations out.

“Wow. You fucking slut! You like having my thick cock demolish your throat? You’re such a pathetic fuckhole. It’s no wonder you’ve only got one friend here at school!” She almost felt bad about that last part—but the look in Rayla’s eyes said she loved it.

Rayla moaned around her cock, vibrating it delightfully, but Claudia didn’t relent despite the intense bliss radiating out from her tip. She continued going absolutely buck wild on Rayla’s mouth, recklessly pounding the back of her throat. 

Claudia touched a hand to her cheek, using the pain still emanating from where she’d been slapped twice to fuel the fire behind her relentless thrusts, completely in love with the way Rayla’s slick mouth and throat sucked down tight around her cock, losing herself in the pleasures of going all out.

As she embraced her pleasure fully, she could feel Rayla’s body begin to quake, adding a new kind of stimulation to her cock. Rayla’s tongue massaged the underside of her shaft as she moaned nonstop, sending Claudia over the top. Her cock spasmed, ready to burst. The only warning she gave was her own instinctual moan as bliss shot through her body. She came hard, shooting thick cum right down Rayla’s gullet, her cock pressed firmly in as far as it could reach. She stared down as Rayla took it all in, her face an absolute mess of ruined makeup, tears, snot, and saliva.

“That’s a good little whore, swallow it all.” Claudia pulled her cock out near the entrance of her mouth as her cock continued shooting thick loads of spunk into Rayla, eager to make her taste it. Despite her messy appearance, her eyes looked so damned happy that it almost threw Claudia off. Despite embracing the aggression which Rayla so needily craved, Claudia felt butterflies as happiness filled her heart just knowing that she was fulfilling Rayla’s desires—and, truth be told, Claudia was enjoying this more than she would admit out loud.

For her last few streams of cum, Claudia pulled out and painted Rayla’s face, making even more of a mess of her. Rayla swallowed and then gasped for air as Claudia sprayed all over her features. Curiously, Rayla opened an eye to look up at Claudia. She couldn’t resist—she angled her cock at the eye and pumped one of her last few loads into it.

“Shit!” Rayla squealed. She wiped at her eye with the back of her hand and laughed.

“You asked for it! Here, let me help!” Claudia shoved Rayla’s hand out of the way with her sensitive cock, which was finally done squirting spunk all over her face. She rubbed at Rayla’s eye and laughed, elation filling her to the core when Rayla happily smiled at the rude treatment.

“I’m surprised you managed to fit my thick cock in that bitchy little mouth of yours,” Claudia said as she continued rubbing her cock all over Rayla’s beautiful features, smearing cum over every inch.

“Fuck you. Your little cock isn’t even that big!” She opened her clean eye and beamed a defiant look up at Claudia, smugly grinning. It somehow felt like she was looking down on Claudia, even though she was on her knees. The way she upturned her nose was just so fucking snooty, a confusing burst of renewed anger and joy filled Claudia’s chest.

“We’ll fucking see about that!” She cockslapped Rayla across the cheeks for good measure, then grabbed her by the shoulders and stomped across the dorm room, towards the bed. She threw the girl over the edge face first, not even caring that cum was going to stain the sheets, and spanked her ass hard without even thinking—she let her dark side take over, the part of her which Rayla seemed to crave so much for some reason.

Rayla yelped, music to Claudia’s ears, so she spanked twice more, each loud smack eliciting the tastiest scream imaginable.

“Bad girls like you need to learn when to shut up!” Claudia screamed as she finished administering another firm spanking.

“Ow, shit…” Rayla whimpered, evidently having difficulty handling the rough spanking she’d received. “I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson yet… you weakling.” She wiggled her ass, begging for more.

The audacity of her behavior astounded Claudia, but she rolled with it. “You’re such a naughty slut, I think I’ll have to rip your ass open with my cock! Then we’ll see how small you think it is!”

Claudia stood right behind her and spread her cheeks, angling her once again robust erection right at Rayla’s tight little pucker.

“Oh fuck!” Rayla screamed as Claudia began to press into her. There was a ton of resistance, but Claudia didn’t care. Her cock was still thoroughly lubed from Rayla’s saliva and her body yearned for nothing more than to fuck the hell out of Rayla’s tighest hole. “I’ve never—ah fuck!—never been taken in the ass before!” Rayla managed to squeak out, sobbing a little as Claudia’s dick slid into her, inch by inch.

“Wait, really?” Claudia gasped, pausing momentarily. Just the thought of taking such a sexy and horny girl’s anal virginity made her insides intensely burn. “Then brace yourself, ‘cause I’m not going easy just because it’s your first time, you naughty whore!”

“We’ll—oh!—see about that, you milksop!” Rayla replied, grabbing fists full of the bed sheets as her ass took in Claudia’s thick length.

“Fuck, that is tight! A horny slut like you has really never been assfucked before, huh? Something tells me you’re gonna need me to ream your ass on a nightly basis!” Claudia cackled down at Rayla as she pressed forward with all of her might, gripping her hips like a vise.

The curve of her hips, her waist, the muscles on her back; the elation of taking such an amazing girl’s ass for the first time; the intense tightness, squeezing down on her shaft and threatening to milk her cock—everything combined overwhelmed Claudia as she finally fully sheathed her thick length deep inside Rayla’s butt.

Claudia gasped for air, realizing she hadn’t breathed since she’d teased Rayla a few moments ago. Rayla’s body was tense as she, too, gasped for air. Her back was taut, and she was clearly having difficulty handling such a large cock filling up her virgin ass. Claudia wished she could see the look on her face right now, but her backside was such a lovely sight that she didn’t mind.

“Taunt me now, bitch!” Claudia shouted as she quickly pulled back and slammed her hips forward, forsaking any sense of delicacy on Rayla’s ass. The girl mewled, urging her to continue. She went full speed ahead, throwing every last bit of her vitality into claiming this tight virgin ass as her own.

“Fuck!” Rayla managed to scream as her ass was rapidly pounded. “It feels so huge, oh fuck! I can’t—I don’t know if I can handle—…” She seemed unable to continue as Claudia speared her into the edge of the bed, plundering every inch of her ass without any sort of regard for her.

“Aww, look at you!” Claudia drilled into her emphatically as she teased her. “Little princess can’t take a thick cock owning the fuck out of her ass?”

“Shut up—ah!—you cunt!” Rayla gasped as her ass was ravaged, making it difficult to speak or even breathe. “Nobody owns me….” She whimpered, her voice squeaking cutely as she gripped the sheets with stark white knuckles.

Her accent drove Claudia absolutely fucking wild. It seemed especially thick now that she was getting her tight ass stuffed. Each word escaping her lips only drove Claudia further and further into a lustful frenzy, desiring only to give Rayla the kind of hateful fucking only she could provide.

Claudia let go of Rayla’s hips and leaned forward, sliding her hands underneath her chest to those perky, erect nipples that had been hypnotically bouncing before her eyes when she’d fucked her on the desk earlier. She began squeezing and twisting them as she spoke.

“We’ll see about that, whore. You’ll be begging me to fuck you again tomorrow, I guarantee you that! You’ll never want anyone else to fuck you and you know it! What kind of sick fuck slaps someone over a simple disagreement, anyway? When exactly did you realize you needed my cock more than anything else in this world?”

“I—I’m—oh, fuck!” Rayla cried out, evidently unable to form a sentence anymore. Her ass contracted around Claudia’s girth, squeezing down so tightly it made it hard to keep shoving her cock in and out. Her entire body quivered as Claudia’s cock reamed her butt, making it difficult for Rayla to avoid ejaculating again. But she fought through the extreme tightness with glee, spearing into Rayla with a tenacity that surprised her, adrenaline and bliss urging her to press forward, to completely and utterly destroy this amazingly tight butt.

“Yes!” Rayla screamed at the top of her lungs as her body shook in pleasure.

Claudia could hold back no longer. Her cock suddenly erupted as ecstasy shot out across her entire body like lightning. Her fully sheathed dick squirted seemingly endless loads of cum into Rayla—she didn’t even know her body was capable of three back to back orgasms, much less with so much cum. Happiness filled her heart as she soaked in the amazing sight of her cock fully plunged into Rayla’s ass as it pumped her to the brim. She could truly not imagine a more satisfying sexual encounter.

As Claudia came down from her natural high, Rayla spoke. “Okay, maybe it’s sorta big.” She burst out laughing and Claudia did the same as relief washed over her like a cozy blanket. She didn’t know how to feel about Rayla anymore, but she loved treating her that way while they’d fucked, and she felt content knowing that Rayla had enjoyed it just as much, if not more.

“You are one naughty little minx,” Claudia said as she pulled out of the girl’s ass, making her yelp in surprise. Cum dripped down her thighs from her ass and pussy, the hottest sight Claudia could imagine.

Rayla took her time standing, stretching her back and loosening her muscles, but finally she turned to face Claudia. “Just don’t start going all nice on me, at least when we have sex,” she said with a sly grin.

Claudia was overcome with joy. After breathtaking sex like that, she knew Rayla would come crawling back for more, but hearing it from her very own lips was everything she could have hoped for.

“Don’t worry, filling up all of your holes with cum did nothing to change the fact that you’re still a bitch.”

Rayla slapped Claudia once again, right on the same cheek, sending searing pain across her face. Claudia’s cock twitched, but she knew she was spent.

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow, you thirsty slut,” she said, grinning wickedly back.

“Fine.” Rayla crossed her arms under her perky little breasts and cleared her throat. “Now about that biology project…”

“Okay, okay, we’ll try your way,” Claudia agreed. She’d only disagreed with Rayla in the first place because she didn’t like her, and quite honestly she had a newfound respect for her for taking such a harsh fucking like a champion.

“Good,” Rayla purred, bringing a hand under Claudia’s chin and giving her gentle little scratches, sending blissful tingles shooting up and down her spine.

After Rayla took a quick shower, they got started on the project. For the rest of the night, Claudia had difficulty concentrating on their schoolwork, instead thinking primarily about all the indecent things she wanted to do to Rayla tomorrow.


	2. A Fateful Library Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia stumbles into Rayla in a dark corner of their college library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer a one-shot! First chapter had some nice reception, so I've decided to continue things. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

Claudia rounded a shelf of books near the back corner of the college library, and what she found made her double take. It was late in the day, not many people were left in the library, and this corner was dimly lit. Rayla was bent over, looking at a shelf of biology books at waist height, oblivious to Claudia’s sudden presence. Claudia stepped behind her a few feet and watched in amusement as her unusual enemy-lover pored over the books, seemingly unable to find what she was looking for, cutely wagging her ass as she stepped around muttering to herself. The way she was so absorbed in her search that she still hadn’t even noticed Claudia made watching her all the more entertaining.

Rayla was wearing a short dark green skirt with a matching tightly fitted sleeveless top, not her usual sort of outfit—and she had on a pair of black thigh highs, Claudia’s favorite article of clothing in the world. Claudia herself frequently wore them, as Rayla was keenly aware of, but why was Rayla wearing them?

The pair of girls had made nebulous plans to meet later at night to work on some more schoolwork together—which had quickly become their sly way of saying they were going to meet for some intense fucking and maybe a few minutes of studying afterwards. Claudia wondered if perhaps Rayla was dressed like this for her, a thought which confused her greatly as they still basically hated each other—well, it was complicated, but Claudia at least pretended to hate her because Rayla seemed to love that—and they had never displayed affection unless you count passionate, aggressive hate sex—which obviously, Claudia didn’t dare count.

In truth, she thought of Rayla all the time—her sly grins when she would slap Claudia like the twisted bitch she was, her screams when Claudia was screwing her into oblivion, and most of all, that twinkle behind her eyes when she came that almost made Claudia think she cared about her. They’d been fucking almost every other day since the biology project they worked on a few weeks back, always in one of their dorm rooms, and they never told anyone about their little secret.

There couldn’t possibly be any way Rayla would want to dress up in a way Claudia specifically liked, which meant she was either doing it to tease her, or she wanted to show off her amazing thighs to someone else. Or perhaps Claudia was reading too far into it—but frankly, she didn’t really care. She could use this to her advantage—and Rayla’s, too, by fucking her right here, right now.

The thought of screwing Rayla in a public space like this immediately brought Claudia’s cock to full mast. She took a quick look around, darting her eyes side to side. Nobody in sight. A surge of adrenaline exploded inside her chest as she quietly pulled her skirt and panties down. She readied herself to speak up at last, eager to see the look of shock on Rayla’s face when she turned around.

But right as Claudia opened her mouth—

“Well, are you gonna fuck me or what?” Rayla asked, not even bothering to turn around.

Claudia’s jaw dropped, stunned. “What the…?”

“What, you think I don’t have peripheral vision or something? I saw your uptight ass right away. Did you think you were some kind of stealth artist? Cute. And I’m still waiting for you to lift my skirt and take me while I pick out a biology book for you,” Rayla said with her ass swaying around, taunting Claudia into action.

“We both know once my cock is stretching your pussy, you’ll be completely unintelligible. And shit, Rayla, how is every single thing you say so fucking annoying?” Annoyingly hot. Claudia stamped her foot in lust and anger, letting her mind quickly wander to all the fantasies she’d been thinking up for the last few days. Sex in public was definitely one of them.

Despite everything else, Claudia always did a brief safeword check. Rayla usually teased her about it, or was outright rude about it, but the twinkle in her eyes and the hint of a smile she’d get belied the fact that she was actually happy every time Claudia checked.

“Remember your safeword, slut?” Claudia asked.

Rayla simply nodded and spoke without a hint of disdain in her voice for once. “Dragon; or, I smack you three times.” She leaned forward and held herself up with one hand gripping a wooden shelf. She reached behind with her other hand and lifted her skirt, rubbing her ass.

No panties. No fucking panties. And she was dripping honey down her thighs already. Claudia felt dizzy with overwhelming lust, but she soon regained her composure, cock harder than ever. She stepped forward right up to that sexy round behind, holding her shaft in hand, pointing it directly at her target: Rayla’s warm, tight pussy.

“You thirsty cocksleeve! No panties? You can admit any day now how badly you need my cock inside you,” Claudia said with a giggle. Without delay, she slammed her hips forward, ramming all the way into Rayla’s deepest reaches, eliciting a most satisfying yelp as she struggled to take it all in at once.

“Fuck!” Rayla cried, whimpering as her body quivered, now gripping the shelf with both hands to try to stay standing. Claudia grasped her hips and pulled back, then slammed right back in as hard as she could. Rayla moaned loud—and Claudia remembered they were in a library.

“Shh! We’re in a library, you filthy whore! If you make another peep, I’m going to have to pull out and facefuck you to gag your mouth.” Claudia grinned wickedly down at Rayla’s slender back as she pulled back and thrusted with all of her might, wanting nothing more than to bash into her lover’s cervix and make her scream.

It worked. Rayla cried out as expected, but Claudia cut her off by clasping a hand over her mouth.

“I told you to stuff it, bitch!” she whispered in the harshest tone she could muster, though she was smiling ear to ear and fighting back the urge to laugh. She wasn’t going back on her word—she was going to fuck Rayla’s face with glee—but her cock still yearned to taste more of Rayla’s wonderfully tight pussy. Claudia pulled back, just the tip of her cock filling Rayla’s entrance, then slammed forward. Rayla mewled into the hand covering her mouth, a sound which only drove Claudia to continue thrusting, loving every last one of Rayla’s muffled cries.

When Rayla began to lick Claudia’s hand over her mouth, Claudia very quickly approached her climax. As she let loose upon Rayla’s tight twat, losing herself in the pleasures of such slick tightness squeezing around her cock, she heard a tapping sound from elsewhere in the library.

Claudia abruptly halted, fully sheathed and pressing forward, so agonizingly close to finishing inside Rayla, but the noise continued, and it was getting louder.

“Shit, I hear footsteps!” she whispered in exasperation, hopefully only loud enough for Rayla to hear if she wasn’t too lost in her pleasure.

“Hello?” someone called out. The librarian—Claudia recognized her voice after a moment.

“Um, yes?” Claudia said, voice a bit shaky.

“What’s that noise? I thought I heard a scream and some crying. Is everything okay back there?”

Claudia winced, hoping she wouldn’t keep coming closer. “Yes, it’s no big deal! I, you know, stubbed my toe on a bookshelf. These open toed shoes will be the death of me. Happens to everyone, right?” She gritted her teeth as several seconds of silence seemed to stretch out for minutes.

“Well, do take care of yourself. It’s dark in that corner. I keep telling them to install a light fixture for that shelf, but who listens to me?” As she spoke, her voice grew farther, and the sound of her shoes tapping against the ground as she walked away made Claudia sigh in relief.

“Thank you! I’ll be fine!” Claudia called out, hoping that would suffice. She waited ten, twenty, thirty seconds. She couldn’t hear anything except for an ever-increasing whimper from Rayla’s mouth beneath her hand. Rayla now had only one hand holding herself up. The other, not surprisingly, she was using to pleasure herself.

“You insatiable bitch. Almost getting caught turns you on that much?” Claudia grabbed one of Rayla’s breasts roughly, squeezing down through her tight top, making Rayla moan harder. Her pussy spasmed around Claudia, delighting her cock—but she suddenly pulled out, making Rayla whimper and almost lose her grip on the shelf.

“You don’t deserve my cum in your pussy tonight, you miserable fucker,” Claudia said, smiling as she thought about what she wanted to do instead.

Rayla whined into Claudia’s hand. She finally let go, letting the soft whimpers flow freely into her ears. Claudia grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, face to face at last. She tried not to look into Rayla’s beautiful eyes, glinting in the dim lighting, almost seeming to glow.

“On your knees if you know what’s best for you,” Claudia said. She braced herself—

Rayla slapped her hard across the cheek. Claudia knew it was coming, but fuck if it didn’t hurt just as much every time. It was one of Rayla’s favorite moves—she knew just how much it pissed Claudia off, and Rayla wanted her pissed off so she’d get fucked properly, like she deserves.

“Fuck, that stings. I fucking hate it when you do that,” Claudia sneered, making Rayla smile in typical fashion. Claudia wanted to smile back, of course, but she really did hate getting slapped, so she grabbed a fistful of Rayla’s hair and reminded her of her position.

“On. Your. Fucking. Knees.”

Rayla complied with a grin. “Ooh, look who’s tough now,” she whispered up at Claudia.

Claudia wanted to scream in exasperation—but library and all that. Instead, she thought of the worst kind of punishment she could think of for Rayla. Nice, respectful sex. “I’ll fuck you nice and slow, so gentle you won’t be able to bear it, unless you start groveling like the pathetic, hopelessly aroused whore you are in five… four…”

Rayla’s eyes went wide and her mouth worked—trying to find some kind of witty retort to Claudia’s bluff, no doubt—but no words came out.

“Three… two—”

“Please!” Rayla practically squealed, looking around to see if anyone was approaching—not that she could tell from her angle on the floor next to the shelf anyway. “I beg you, please punish me! I don’t know when to shut up and only your huge cock can teach me how!” she whispered loudly.

Claudia wasn’t sure if she was going to sneer or grin after Rayla’s pathetic plea, but to her surprise, Rayla did neither such thing. She simply had a look of needy desperation painting her lovely features. Well, soon enough those features would be painted with something sticky.

A good cock-slapping was in order. Claudia grabbed her shaft near the base and slapped it across Rayla’s cheeks, just like she always seemed to enjoy. She yelped, and Claudia reached out with her other hand, grabbing the girl’s cheeks and holding her face in place.

“We were almost caught a minute ago and you already can’t even take a single cockslap quietly? We’re going to have to work on that. I’m going to let go of you, and I’m going to cockslap you like the naughty little slut you are, and you’re going to take it quietly as an obedient bitch like you should,” Claudia said.

She almost felt bad about the rough treatment—but she remembered that time and time again these last few weeks Rayla had proved to her that she wanted more harsh and extreme treatment, not less.

Rayla nodded enthusiastically, and Claudia knew it was game on. She let go of those delicate cheeks and slapped her cock across them, leaving a mark red enough to be visible in this dimly lit corner of the library. To her satisfaction, the only sound was of her cock smacking into Rayla’s cheeks—not a single whimper escaped her lips. She hoped it wasn’t loud enough for the librarian to hear, but maybe she’d just think it was the sound of books landing on a table.

“So you really do know how to shut up,” Claudia said with a huge grin. “We’re gonna have to fuck here more often if it means I don’t have to hear your whiny voice,” she said. Of course, Rayla’s voice was actually amazing to her ears, her accent in particular still driving Claudia nuts with desire every single time.

Claudia rapidly thumped her cock down over Rayla’s face, bopping her nose and cheeks and eyebrows and every inch she could reach. Every time Claudia’s cock smacked against her face made her lips curl deeper and deeper into a beaming smile so cute it made Claudia want to kiss her.

She settled for something else instead. “Good slut. Now open wide and get what you deserve. My cock down your throat will make certain you can’t disturb the librarian again,” Claudia said, shoving her rod into Rayla’s warm mouth as soon as she had even begun to part her lips.

Rayla squeaked but it was muffled around her thick cock, and finally Claudia felt free to go all out—and she suspected Rayla was thrilled about that. Just to check—Claudia tilted her head and looked down, completely unsurprised to find Rayla already vigorously rubbing her clit.

Claudia shook her head as she quietly chuckled. “You just love my cock destroying your holes,” she said as she fucked Rayla’s face to her heart’s content, thrusting only every few seconds but slamming her hips forward powerfully each time.

Between thrusts, Rayla shook her head side to side in defiance.

“No? Really?” Claudia let out a low laugh, ever mindful not to be too loud. “Then I dare you to stop fingering yourself.” Claudia plunged herself into the back of Rayla’s hot mouth and held it there, waiting for her response as the quiet squealing sounds of her struggling around Claudia’s dick made her cocktip spasm in delight.

Rayla shook her head again, never once letting up on pleasuring herself. She let out a little whimper around Claudia’s cock, vibrating it pleasantly, shooting wonderful tingles through her shaft and all the way up her spine.

Claudia smiled. “That’s what I thought, you hungry slut.” She thrusted again, hard, and again, faster. The excitement of the situation and the marvelous feeling of Rayla’s mouth and throat made her approach climax sooner than she would have expected. She grabbed Rayla’s silky white hair and continued thrusting through the intense pleasure of her cock on the verge of exploding.

Rayla moaned around Claudia’s thickness as tears welled up and quickly began spilling down her face, ruining her makeup. Claudia roughly thrusted a final time as an unbearable ecstasy erupted from her cock. She almost cried out, but placed a hand over her own mouth, desperately trying not to make too much noise while also trying to enjoy every second of her cock squirting hot cum down Rayla’s throat. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the amazing sensations shooting through her cock, squeaking into her hand all the while.

She opened her eyes after several squirts, reminding herself that Rayla deserved to be made a mess of after everything she’d put Claudia through. Rayla’s eyes were closed and the arm reaching down to her pussy had gone limp, but she was moaning hard around Claudia’s cock, clearly in the middle of an intense orgasm.

“I’m pulling out now—don’t you dare make a sound,” Claudia whispered. She pulled out, and to her surprise, Rayla was silent as she sprayed the rest of her load all over her face, in particular covering her closed eyes.

Spent at last, Claudia dropped to her knees, panting. Rayla started giggling—and wouldn’t stop. Claudia couldn’t help but laugh along. Almost getting caught had been a real rush, something Claudia hadn’t realized would appeal to her so much.

“So how did you know I’d be here tonight?” Claudia asked as their laughter waned.

“I didn’t,” Rayla replied. “But I did have a feeling you just might. Nobody comes back here this far into the evening.”

“So why would I come if nobody else does?” Claudia tilted her head, almost wanting to grab her cell phone to take a picture of Rayla’s cum-covered face.

“You’re a night owl, and I—” Rayla coughed. “—I borrowed your biology book yesterday so you’d have to come get a replacement.

“You twisted, mean, horny little slut,” Claudia huffed, wishing she could hug the girl in front of her for once. But that’d just backfire—Rayla craved their little back and forth dance more than anything, it seemed, and Claudia did love playing along despite perhaps wanting more.

“Shut up—you love it,” Rayla teased, winking and poking one of Claudia’s breasts.

Strange emotions bubbled up within Claudia’s chest. Rayla was right—she did love it, but she could never admit that, lest she ruin whatever this weird relationship was. She pushed it all down, channeling her frustrations just the way Rayla wanted into the tip of her rapidly hardening cock.

Claudia stood and grabbed Rayla’s shoulders, hauling her to her feet. She seized her by the waist and spun her around, pushing her back against the bookshelf. Rayla deftly caught herself, gripping the edge of the shelf with both hands.

“Don’t you ever tell me to shut up unless you think you can make me, you cockslut,” Claudia said, embracing Rayla’s little game once again since at least it meant she got to dominate her however she damn well pleased. In truth, she reminded herself, she should feel lucky to get wild sex like this with someone.

“You’re not that hard to shut—” Rayla began.

Claudia cut her off by pressing her cock against Rayla’s tight ass as hard as she could, bringing her hand around Rayla’s mouth at the same time because she knew it would be necessary.

“Actually, you’re the easy one to shut up, you pitiful tramp,” Claudia whispered into her ear as she slid her saliva-slicked cock into the entrance of Rayla’s tight ass. “Now whimper and moan while I take what’s mine.” She shoved her hips forward, forcing her cock the rest of the way in without waiting for Rayla to adjust to her thickness. Somehow, rough anal always got Rayla off better than anything else—and Claudia wasn’t one to ask why, instead counting herself fortunate to be the one giving it to her.

Claudia squeezed Rayla’s hips as she began thrusting in and out, refusing to hold back her strength in the least bit. Rayla moaned and cried into her hand as her ass squeezed around Claudia like a vise.

“I don’t know how your fucking ass is so damned tight after taking it in the ass so many times these past few weeks, but fuck, Rayla. You are such a slut for me, aren’t you?”

Rayla somehow managed to nod, or maybe it was just her body rocking around from the thorough thrashing Claudia was giving her ass.

“The only thing worthwhile about you is your fuckholes. If you weren’t so fucking tight, you’d be worthless,” Claudia said through gasps as she powered into Rayla’s unbelievably sexy butt. She always felt weird lying like this, but Rayla loved it, and a part of her enjoyed getting to let out her anger and frustrations through her cock reaming some hot ass as hard as she could.

Claudia went absolutely buckwild, letting it all out, pouring everything she had into fucking Rayla’s ass into oblivion. Her cock twitched, and still she persevered, desperate to ride this out as long as her body could manage, trying to forget every single confusing feeling she had for Rayla. Her pleasure mounted quickly, threatening to shatter her, but she bit her lip and continued the harsh pounding with a head full of steam. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but Rayla’s eyes, her waist, the fact that she was wearing thigh highs for her tonight—it didn’t work.

Bliss overcame her being, and she surrendered to it all, letting the powerful orgasm pump through her body as her cock emptied every last drop of cum she could produce into Rayla’s quivering ass. Claudia relaxed her body, embracing her orgasm and her secret feelings for Rayla for the briefest of moments as she finished inside her.

Fuck. Falling in love sucks.

If she could call it that—she wasn’t entirely sure. She only knew that she couldn’t get Rayla out of her head, that she couldn’t wait to see her again before they’d even parted, that a burst of adrenaline filled her chest every time she saw the girl. And she was afraid, so fucking afraid, that she would ruin it all by saying the wrong thing.

Claudia pulled out, completely exhausted, and Rayla apparently was as well. They both sat and leaned their backs against the bookshelf, side by side. Claudia didn’t dare look at her, lest she blurt out a stupid confession or something equally sentimental. And so, she said nothing, daydreaming of a nice cuddle with the girl beside her.

Without warning, Rayla leaned her head onto Claudia’s shoulder. Claudia slowly turned her head, peering down as best she could at Rayla’s face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady. She couldn’t tell if she was awake or asleep, but right now, she didn’t care.

Perhaps it wasn’t so bad, after all. They had all the time in the world. One day, she told herself, she would confess some semblance of her feelings—after she properly worked them out. And with it, she’d include the promise that she’d still give Rayla the harshest, roughest hatefucking she could possibly imagine regardless of how she felt about her.

Claudia sighed and watched over Rayla as she rested, more content than ever to simply breathe.


End file.
